Contempt
by Xxblackrose15xX
Summary: What he wanted...Oh, what he wanted, what he knew she would've wanted if she noticed him. He wanted to ravage her in a way that he could still show his love for her. It was a strange feeling, even for him.    Trials of Love and Jealousy: Installment Two


**_Disclaimer: I do not own you nor the characters in this story. I only own the plot and story. Enjoy! (And no profit is being made from it, either! And Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol belongs to its proper owners [which is not me!])_**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

The male stomped his way back to his spot, the spot where he always slept, since he didn't have a home here and all. He was from Twilight Town, as though he thought, but somehow ended up here after falling through a ditch (a classic, I know XD). When he saw _, he was awed at the sight of such a beautiful creature and instantly fell in love her. He knew it was an unusual thing for him to feel, but nevertheless, it happened.

He saw how Sora had held her. He saw how she fit perfectly in his arms and how she felt when she was in the warmth he created, but what _he _wanted…Oh what he wanted, what he _knew _she would've wanted if she noticed him. He wanted to ravage _ in a way that he could still show his love for her. It was a strange feeling, even for him.

_ was starting to feel like she was being watched, not in a comforting way, but the polar opposite of it. Everywhere she went, she felt like she was about to get jumped…probably worse.

As _ walked back to the beach-based island, she spotted a blond boy standing alone at the water side, his hands clenched together.

"Hey!" She called out, "Mind if I join you?" The spiky haired blond turned around to look at her, his pretty baby blue eyes gazing intently through her gorgeous (E/C) eyes, "No, you can join me. You know, if you want". _ directed her stunning smile at him and ran towards him.

"So, what brings you to these parts...um," "Roxas, and I didn't really come here by choice." _ gave him a confused look, which he took notice of and explained further on, "I'm actually from another world called Twilight Town. I was walking around when I suddenly fell through a really large ditch, and ended up here as a result." _ eyes widened considerably, and she stifled a giggle that strained to escape from her (full/thin) (cherry red/rosy pink) lips. Roxas stared at her as if she was a crazed fan girl, "What's so funny, (Nickname)?" He said reluctantly, "No-nothing!" _ said, "Come on, (f/n) (l/n), spill it!" He snapped. _ stared at him like he transformed into a zebra, "Are you sure your temperature is normal?" She said as she placed her hand against his solid forehead. Roxas blushed a shade of transparent red as he grinded his teeth together and tackled her, "AHHH!" _ yelled out as she hit the soft sand and collided with the angry, yet playful, looking blond, "Roxas, what are you doing?" _ with scared (E/C) eyes as she saw his hands go near her sides. He looked at her with evil eyes that anyone would be scared of and quickly tickled her before she could react. _ giggled as she squirmed and writhed beneath him, "S-Stop, Rox-Roxy!" She yelled, but Roxas just continued on, taking notice of her nickname for him, but deciding not to say anything 'til later.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

A few minutes after their tickle fight, they started walking to _'s home. _ stared at Roxas as he looked at the ground fondling with his pale fingers, "What's on your mind, Roxy?" Roxas directed his blue eyes at the beautiful girl standing before him and opened his mouth, secretly wishing he hadn't, "Well, _, did you ever notice how I knew your name, although you never told me?" _'s eyes widened curiously as she thought back to when they were playing on the beach, "Actually, no, I didn't…so how'd you know?" She said, "Are you the reason why I keep feeling like I'm being watched?" Roxas nodded his head slowly and stared at the ground beneath him again, "Probably, but ever since I got here, I've fallen for someone on this beach and I've kept track of them from afar," he explained as _ listened with curious (E/C) eyes, "Who's that special person then, Roxy?" She asked. Roxas looked back up at her, and backed her up into a wall. _ looked around nervously as Roxas leaned closer to her face, "R-Roxy," she said with a gravelly voice, "What are you doing?" Roxas leaned closer, causing their bodies to touch, "I'm doing what I should've done before Riku and Sora."

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden_  
_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_'s (E/C) eyes widened as Roxas' soft lips fell on hers. A thousand thoughts filled her head, but soon vanished when she felt a hand run through her silky, (H/C) hair. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed as the kiss continued. *This is wrong…* She thought, *Riku…what will he think if he sees me? What about-Sora?*

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

As the kiss progressed, _'s eyes closed and her hands slipped around the blond boy's neck. Roxas's left hand travelled down to the small of _'s thin back. She giggled at the action and moaned when he traced butterfly kisses from her lips to her neck. He nipped and sucked at her collar until he reached her soft spot. _'s (E/C) eyes glanced at Roxas as he stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes, "_," he said tenderly, his eyes clouding up with lust.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden_  
_That's bursting into life_

_ started to feel a sudden jolt spark through her heart. She knew that if Riku saw, he would be furious and wouldn't hesitate to get back at her for doing such a thing. She knew that if Sora saw, he would hate and detest her for condoning cheating. He would waste no time telling Riku, and her heart would be broken, shattered into little bits and pieces.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things_  
_Will never change for us at all_

She was at fault. She couldn't help the strange feeling that sparked up within her when she was around Roxas, even if she had only known him for a few hours. She wished that he didn't make her forget all her surroundings and turn her into a pile of mush. She was confused and frustrated about all the stress and anguish she had been through in her lifetime.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

"_?" Roxas's eyes turned back to normal from their lust-clouded phase. He was starting to worry about the girl he had developed feelings for since he watched her. He had taken a step back to give her some room and finally release the tension that had built up within her. He shook her to get her to come back to Earth. "_? _?_?" He yelled, "Huh?" the clueless girl asked immediately, "Sorry about that, Roxy. I was just thinking…" Once the curious boy heard what she said, his curiosity only peaked more, "About?" He asked. The (H/C) haired girl only stared at him sensitively and glared at the ground beneath her, "Stuff," She said harshly. All Roxas wanted was for _ to fall in love with him and live a happy future with his beloved, but all that was gone to waste when he saw tears flow through _'s gorgeous eyes. Roxas worried about her as she ran far away, instead of in the comfort of her own home, which was standing completely still in front of him. The flaxen-haired teen blamed Riku and Sora for making the sweet girl suffer like this, and only detested them more than he already had before…


End file.
